


Rough Beginnings

by HiddenWars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenWars/pseuds/HiddenWars
Summary: Harry can't stand Louis. They are room mates, and he might just be in love with him.But Louis' straight. Isn't he?





	Rough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I hope you enjoy it.

It starts like this. 

Harry arrives at his new dorm, excited and nervous to finally be starting university. He’s almost vibrating with the energy inside him. His hands are shaking, literally shaking. It’s a wonder he hasn’t dropped one of the boxes he’s carrying.

Mum and Gemma are up in his room, unpacking his stuff. He’s carting the boxes and suitcases back and forward. They’ve been joking with him the entire day, but he knows he's going to miss them… Can already feel the tears that are threatening. He’s excited, but he’s also damn scared.

Halfway up the stairs to his dorm room, someone knocks into him, sending the box he’s carrying careening into the ground, spilling the contents all over the floor. Harry stares at the mess in surprise, and then up at the person who had been barrelling down the stairs without paying attention. 

An unfairly attractive boy is standing in front of him, caramel coloured hair half in his eyes, and a grin on his face.

‘Sorry bout that,’ the boy says, and shoves past, straight back to running down the stairs.

And what the ever loving fuck!?

Harry stares after him, gobsmacked. What the hell just happened?

‘Oi. Are you going to help me pick all this up?’ He calls out after the boy, who is turning onto the next flight of stairs down. The boy pauses, looks up at Harry and guffaws. 

‘You’re kidding right?’ and he just disappears down the stairs, like it wasn’t him that had almost knocked Harry down. 

‘Fuck you then, Asshole,’ Harry yells down, even though the boy is now out of sight. He’s sure he hears laughter echoing back up at him. Growling, Harry bends and begins to repack his stuff into the box. He’s so glad this was just a box of books, and not filled with breakables. He might have just punched that boy if something had broken.   
‘Hey there,’ A soft voice startles Harry. He looks up, and a boy with a shaved head is standing just near him. ‘You alright? Need a hand?’ Harry smiles up at him, and shakes his head.

‘Nah, mate, I’m good. Some prat just knocked into me. Thanks though,’ he says. 

The boy smiles at him. ‘I’m Liam, and I’m in one of the dorms off 404. The rooms on the next level. Which dorms are you in?’ 

Harry smiles back. ‘I’m Harry, I’m in the same dorms,’ he says, relieved to have found someone that he’s sharing dorms with so quickly. No one had been there when he had first arrived, though at least a couple of the rooms had been taken already.

‘Oh, awesome,’ Liam says. ‘I’m so excited to start Uni. Can’t wait for classes. The dorms are such a cool set up. The whole, common area, and then the bedrooms off them. I haven’t met my dorm mate yet though, he hasn’t arrived. Here, I’ll hold the door for you,’ 

Harry grins, glad to see someone else that is just as excited to be here. Liam leads him towards the common area, unlocking the door with their pin. The perks of getting into a fancy uni, Harry supposes, is the security measures. Pin pads to get into the common areas, so that things are kept safe, he assumes. 

‘Harry? Is that you love?’ His mum, Anne calls out, poking her nose out of his bedroom door. There are boxes piled up in the common room area, the couch is hidden underneath at least three large ones. 

‘Yes, Mum, it’s me,’ he mutters, shaking his head, and grinning at Liam, who chortles lightly, but heads to the door opposite Harry’s. His bedroom. Harry heads towards his mother.

‘Your new dorm mate was just here, he’s gone back to get some of his things from his car. Lovely boy. Very friendly, chatty, and good looking,’ Anne says. Gemma is actually nodding her head in the background. 

‘Yeah, he was a right looking, bro. Sporty too,’ she grins at him. Harry rolls his eyes. 

‘And what are the chances of my new dorm mate being gay too?’ Harry asks lightly. Gemma snorts. 

‘Can only dream, baby brother,’ she says, and grabs the box out of his hands and starts unpacking it. 

‘That the last of it?’ Anne asks, as she stares around Harry’s half of the room. 

‘Yup,’ he nods, distractedly, as he looks over at the other side of the room. It’s a haphazard mess, with boxes and cases piled on the bed, and the floor. A pile of shoes has been emptied just near the desk. Harry has a horrifying feeling that his new dorm mate is going to be a disaster, with a complete inability to tidy up. 

Anne grins as she looks to where Harry is looking. ‘You’re going to have your hands full with that one, though,’ she says. Harry sighs heavily. She’s not wrong there.

‘Sorry bout the mess. I want to get all my stuff up before I unpack it all,’ a vaguely familiar voice speaks from behind Harry, in the door way to the room. 

Dread pools in Harry’s stomach, as he slowly turns to see who is standing there. 

Of course, it’s the asshole who had almost killed him, and had then refused to help pick up his books. The handsome, caramel haired boy is standing there, a large suitcase at his feet, a wide, charming smile on his face. 

‘You!’ Harry exclaims, not entirely kindly. 

‘Me?’ the boy says, blue eyes opened wide, smile almost blinding on his face. 

‘Harry,’ Anne scolds, recognising his tone of voice for what it is. Disdain. 

‘Hi, Harry. I’m Louis. I’m your new room mate,’ the boy says lightly, ignoring any tension that is in the air. 

Harry glares at him, and doesn’t say anything. His hands are on his hips, and he’s kind of blocking the door way, but he doesn’t care. He can not be sharing a room for the entire year with this asshole. 

‘Harry, darling. Don’t be rude. Let Louis in,’ Anne has a warning tone to her voice. She’s not very impressed with his attitude, but right now, he doesn’t particularly care. He does, however, step out of Louis’ way so that the shorter boy can get in. 

That does make Harry feel a bit better, this boy being so much shorter than him. 

‘Is this your first year too, Louis?’ Gemma is asking the short boy, and Harry tunes back into the conversation, although he isn’t entirely interested. 

‘Nah. This is my second. They don’t room us by year here, it’s just a random draw of who you will be rooming with, which always makes it interesting, unless you specifically request someone, but thats an added cost,’ Louis is saying, as he throws his suitcase onto the last clear part of his bed. 

‘Oh, that’s interesting,’ Gemma says, which is a lie, because it really isn’t.

‘Are your parents here to see you off?’ Anne asks, after a few beats of silence. Louis glances over his shoulder at the empty wall behind him, and then straight back at Anne. 

‘Nah. They couldn’t take time off work, nor leave my siblings alone,’ Louis says, and there is no resentment in his voice, just a casual statement. Harry couldn’t really imagine going off to University and not having his mum there to say goodbye to. 

Maybe Louis’ parents were just excited to get rid of him. Harry would be happy if Louis left right now too. 

‘Oh, that’s too bad. I bet they really wanted to be here,’ Anne says. Seriously. The woman was tearing up at the thought of some random university aged kid not having his parents see him off.

‘Nah, it’s alright. They gave me a going away party last night. They came out last year. This is old hat for them now,’ Louis says, jokingly. 

‘Alright. Well. You better be off, Mum, Gems. You have a long drive back home. Don’t want to be too late,’ Harry says, not wanting to listen to Louis garner any more sympathy from Harry’s family. He’s an asshole and should be treated as such. 

Anne laughs, a watery sound, and engulfs Harry in a tight hug. He feels his shoulder dampen from her tears.

‘Come on, Mum. You’re going to suffocate him. That’s my job,’ Gemma says, pulling their mum off Harry and throwing her own arms around him. 

‘Gonna miss you, Baby Bro,’ she says softly. Harry feels himself tear up slightly, but refuses to let them fall.

Louis is watching, silent, a small smirk on his face. Harry glares back at him, but doesn’t comment. He doesn’t need to make his Mum angry just before she leaves. 

Anne turns to Louis. ‘Look after my baby for me? And take care of yourself too,’ and then she honest to god, pulls Louis into a hug. Louis looks bewildered at the unexpected embrace, but he does pat her back awkwardly. 

‘I’ll try,’ he says. Harry glares harder. Here’s his mother, making it sound like Harry can’t even look after himself. Which is absolute bull. 

With another bone crushing hug, Anne and Gemma walk out of the room, calling out their continued love and well wishes to Harry, who takes it all with a blush and a smile. He really is going to miss his family though. 

Harry turns to look at his room. Half of it is tidy and organised, with his midnight blue bedspread on his bed, and his clothes all put away in his wardrobe. The other half, however, is in complete disarray. 

Not to mention Louis, who is standing next to his messy, unmade bed, and smirking.  
‘Your sisters hot,’ he says innocently. Well, that answers one unasked question. The hot asshole is straight.

Harry really wants to punch him in the face. 

‘Can you fucking not?’ he demands, sighing heavily. This is going to be a long damn year. 

Louis just smirks even wider.


End file.
